User talk:.Jackelo/Archive 2
Epicface's Den Post your Charart Requests here only please. You can post more than 1 at a time, but no more than 20. Please. Form: *Cat's Name: *Rank: *Main fur color: *Markings (with colors): *Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): *Gender: *Eye Color: Hi! Um, I actually have 4 requests, and it doesn't matter how long it takes as long as I get them before Christmas. :) So, here they are: Name: Jayshade Rank: warrior Main color: dark grey Markings: black paws and tail tip Gender: male Eye color: bright blue (he's fluffy, long haired) Name:Pinewillow Rank: warrior Main color: orange (ginger) Markings: White face Gender: Female Eye color: orange (pelt length on her can be either sleek or fluffy) Name: Cinderecho Rank: warrior Main color: silver mottled Markings: White chest Gender: female Eye color: grey (She has long hair) Name: Foxfeather Rank: warrior Main color: Dark. ginger Markings: White chest Gender: male Eye color: amber (he is also long haired) Please let me know if you can do them! (sorry if these are in the wrong spot) Thanx! --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...']] 18:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Cat's Name: Graydapple *Rank: Deputy *Main fur color: Pale gray *Markings (with colors): Darker grey and black calico-like spots *Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): Tail is bent at the tip *Gender: Female *Eye Color: Amber *Hey! Can you please make this charrie for me? Thanks :) Boulderkitpawstonestar 02:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Boulderstar Charart Request Could you make me a charart? Thanks so much! Smoketail88 00:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Name: Smoketail Rank: Medicine Cat Fur Color: Dark Gray Markings: None Distinguishing Features: None Gender: She-cat Eye Color: Amber She's kind of plain ;) Spottedtalon's Den Post any questions about PCA or PC here only please. Paulstar's Den All other chat goes here :) Hi! Just thought I'd say hello! I love the cats at the top of your talk page! Whisper on the wind[[User talk:Skydragon16|'Skydragon']] 00:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Beatles Hey, I see you like the Beatles. I love them too. Which songs/albums do you have? Lightning talk 06:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Charat Please Cat's Name: Songbird Rank: Medicine Cat Main Fur Color: Dark Orange Tabby Markings: Yellow Muzzle And Paws Gender: Female Eye Color: Dark Blue Other: She Wears A Pink And Purple Striped Bracelet On One Leg SingOutYourSong 01:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, she's wonderful! Thank you so much! SingOutYourSong 22:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the chararts! They look amazing! ''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...]] 01:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Rpg notes We've got a new apprentice. Would it be ok if Rockclaw be their mentor? Answer the door,it's Destiny! 21:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) CHARAT Hey Elorisa! Can u make me these? Shadowsar: leader, longhaired, black, light gray paws, nick in one ear Graystream: deputy, shorthaired, gray, three white paws, tabby THANK YOU! AnimalLuvver! 21:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) CharArt: Cedarleaf Hey, could you do a CharArt for me. Cat's Name: Cedarleaf Rank: Medicine Cat Main fur color: Dark gray Markings (with colors): None Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): small scar on forepaw Gender: Female Eye Color: Dark green Thanks! Dovesong12 21:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) CharArt: Cedarleaf Hey, could you do a CharArt for me. Cat's Name: Cedarleaf Rank: Medicine Cat Main fur color: Dark gray Markings (with colors): None Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): small scar on forepaw Gender: Female Eye Color: Dark green She's fluffy! Thanks! Dovesong12 21:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can you help... Hi Elorisa! The sig page thing works like this: *Make a page such as User:Elorisa/Sig *Paste the code of your signature on this page (and only that - without the date or anything else) *In the sig box, put Also, you may wish to check out the Signature policy, stating that you cannot use images in your sig, or make large sigs that disrupts text blocks by e.g. being too high. If you have any questions, just leave a message on my Talk page and I will be glad to help. :) Kind regards, Helixtalk 06:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi? Hi, I have a new Wiki: http://storyclanz.wikia.com and yeah, do you want to join? It's all about Clan story contests. Let me know if you wish to join! RoseStar 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Creekfeather This is me. Being nitpicky. Sorry in advance. So I reserved Creekfeather's apprentice pic, and I know you were the first to post a pic of him, so we (me and whoever is doing his kit pic) have to follow your example. I REALLY like you style, but to me, it doesn't look really tabby-esque, but more patched. Okay, this is really embarrassing, but I can't do his picture as well as you can, and I had this way of doing tabbies that I do that doesn't suck as bad as the other ones I do. I don't want to tell you what to do or anything, but I REALLY CANNOT do the other ways. Do you know the way Brindleface and Heathertail were done in? I like that version of a tabby, and I'm getting really good at it. Okay, this is really stupid, and I don't want you to redo your ENTIRE picture, so please ignore me if you think I'm being bossy or whatever instead of insulting me like you probably should. Sorry. I'm being a word that rhymes with witch. But I REALLY suck at doing any other kinds of tabby. You should probably just ignore me. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 21:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Really?? You're not mad at me for being a hair-splitter? **happy** Thanks for listening, Elorisa =) ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 19:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) EPICNESS!! You underestimate yourself =P It's awesome. Totally, utterly awesome. Thanks for listening =D ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 06:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey this is my apprentice pic. I LOVE it, but I can't get it to look like EITHER of yours lol. I tried the patched, then scrapped it 'cause it was so bad. Could you give me some pointers to make it look like yours? and also, HOW DO I GET THIS OUT OF A THUMBNAIL??? It's bugging the heck outta me, and I don't wanna be one of those people who posts their first charart on the Discussion page, and somebody has to take it out of a thumbnail for them. LOL I'm being a nerd. anyways, help? please? 07:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature The current signature you're using does not match your signature page and it also has an image in it. Images are not permitted in a signature; see Policy:Signatures. Go to your and place in the signature box and press save. Then you only ever have to edit that page and the signature on that page will be displayed. Thank you, 14:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! why hello there xD anyways here is your kitty you requested sorry its sooooooo small but i hope you like her! Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! 21:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 27 CHARART REQUESTS! JK! I'm not asking for twenty seven charat requests. I'm not that cruel. Still I want to nom some delicious chararts and I need your assistance. Name: Ivyclaw Rank: Queen Main fur color: dark tortoiseshell (like on TawnyKIT or Morningflower) Markings (with colors): white muzzle that extends up between the eyes, like on Lizardstripe, a white chest and belly, and white paws with a black tail tip (it's not distinctive, just don't put any ginger there) Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind etc.): close ear (on queen base) is torn Gender: Female Eye Color: amber Pelt Length: long furred I'd do it myself except I FAIL at tortoiseshells and when I was trying to do her daughter Emberkit's image it just ended up being a mangled version of Tawnykit shoved on a longhaired base after two hours of cut, copy, paste, clone, heal, and blur on GIMP. By the way, I might sound picky, but please do not make it a black cat with brown patches, THAT'S NOT TORTOISESHELL. I don't know WHO first thought that's what dark tortoiseshell looked like, but they were either blind or had never seen a cat. Name: Hailstorm Rank: Warrior Main fur color: dark gray Markings (with colors): patched tabby style like on your amazing Creekfeather, a white muzzle that goes up to the face (as seen on Leafy's images), a white chest and white paws with a white tail tip and white that partially extends to his belly, but doesn't cover all of it Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind etc.): scar-free! (so far. . . ) Gender: male Eye Color: bright blue Pelt Length: long furred My excuse this time? I can't do your patched tabby style. Pretty lame. THHAAANKS :D 06:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oh my goodness! It's Mosspool, but I'm not online as I'm using my mom's craptop. Sorry. Later I'll log on to verify my identity. Verified! That is me! I'm just on a different computer and my other one automatically logs me on. I HATE this computer, but my sister stole mine -.- 06:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I can tell from one of your past siggies that you've watched Ouran. A Kaoru fan? TWINCEST! 06:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I haz another one! :D BTW since I asked for chararts if you wanted any in returns I'd TOTALLY do that! I'm getting bored anyways lol D: Name: Leafshine Rank: Deputy Main fur color: Brown, similar to Leafstar's images Markings (with colors): darker stripes, a pale white-cream sort of muzzle and chest and paws Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind etc.): torn ear, and a scar on the inside of her leg, so I guess it's not visible, so whatever. Gender: female Eye Color: one is amber and one deep blue, and I don't know which would be showing, so do whatever you want. Thanks :D 08:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Pelt Length: long furred My excuse this time? I can't do your patched tabby style. Pretty lame. Oh LOL I just realized since I copied Hailstorm's form thing I accidentally copied copied the patched tabby thing and didn't erase it? THAT'S pretty lame! About Leafshine she looks beautiful but you forgot the cream chest and paws. That's prefectly OK, I can do it myself. 19:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Since last time I asked you for chararts, not only did you have them done in like FIVE MINUTES, but they looked like something that should've taken a day, and you almost completely nailed how the characters looked from the creator's (me) perspective, (in other words, you understood my dumb way of explaining what a character looks like and managed to salvage something from that) and they pretty much PWWWWWNNNNEEEDDD, so, I'm asking you for more!!!!!! These are pretty simple looking characters but they're awesome kittehs and my meh chararts could never live up to their high expectations, unlike yours, and I pretty much CAN'T do white cats. Name: Whiteflower Rank: Queen Main fur color: pure white Markings (with colors): *pure* white XD Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind etc.): far ear on queen base is knicked at the top Gender: female Eye Color: bright green Pelt Length: long furred ONE MORE! Name: Bright(something? IDK she's still a kit so let's just call her. . . uhhh. . . Brightface? LOL XD) Rank: Queen (she's actually planning on becoming the pwning leader of ShadowClan (Leafshine would, but she's Birchstar's first deputy and she's only like a moon younger than him. . . :'( ) Main fur color: brown Markings (with colors): lots of white, white goes up on her face all the way around both eyes, (her entire head isn't white though LOL) with a white chest and belly, and her entire righthand front leg is white, the other just has white going far up it, with white back paws that reaches up a bit, and white on the bottom of her haunch (I hope you know what I mean by this -.-) and pretty much half of her tail is white (instead of just a white tail tip) Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind etc.): none yet. . . Gender: female Eye Color: bright blue Pelt Length: sleek-furred THANK YOU :D 00:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, Elorisa, I'm sorry but images are not allowed in signatures per the Signature policy. If you could just remove the image from your signature that would be great, thank you. 02:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Elorisa, did you know that you and I just became admins of Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki? Its on the front page of it! :D ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 17:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I already said my thanks on there, you should thank Destiny, too! She made us admins! :D ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 17:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Requests Can you make me a few chararts since some of mine fail (I'm still improving) Cat's Name: Phoenixshade Rank: Warrior Main fur color: Long-furred light gray Markings (with colors): Dark ginger flecks and one dark ginger paw Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): One blind eye Gender: Female Eye Color: Dark blue Cat's Name: Brokenwater Rank: Queen Main fur color: Long-furred light gray tabby Markings (with colors): White patches Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): One twisted paw Gender: Female Eye Color: Light blue Cat's Name: Forestkit (can it be saved as Forestleaf) Rank: Kit Main fur color: Brown Markings (with colors): Green with black tabby stripes and a white star on her forehead Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): None Gender: Female Eye Color: Green Can I get these by the end of October? Willowsong 00:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) D: sorry i havent replyed! i didnt see your message anyways i cant draw you him cause ive become really inactive until Nov 23 when PCA opens back up but i would be happy to make you a char-art of him. :3 --☀☯Mossleap◻◼[[User Talk:Mossleap|''My icecream is on fire!]] 18:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Requests Here are your requests =) -- 20:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts? Omg! You put Zexion as your icon and signature! Do you like Kingdom Hearts? :3 hopefully another person will. XD 02:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Demyx is the best! <3 I like my sitar, I like my sitar..I play my sitar, sitar. Wherever I go! Woah oh oh! :P Will you go on t he IRC so I can talk to you about Kingdom Hearts? XD 02:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) The IRC link is just http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-warriorcats Too lazy to make that into a simpler version, but yeah. XD Type in the nickname you want, ignore auth to services. #wikia-warriorcats is the channel, then just type the random words. 02:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I have dinner, but still go on and ramble 'bout Kingdom Hearts. :3 02:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Cats Name: Brightfeather Rank: Medicine Cat Fur color: Light Gray Markings: Dark Gray Tabby Special Features: Bushy white tipped tail, White paws Eye color: Bright Blue Can you make me a charecter please? Name: Grizzlyclaw Rank: Warrior Gender:Male Pelt Colors: Black tortioshell with yellow, orange and brown spots, his right eye fur is orange and his right ear is also brown, and his underbelly is white Pelt Length: Long Eye Color: yellow green Extras: Thank you Platinumstar1257 Hello, can you make me a couple of charcats (plus do you want to be my friend) Cat's name: '''Lavapaw' Rank: apprentice Main fur color: ginger Markings: gray patches Distinguishing features: none Gender: tom Eyecolor: amber (He has short fur) Cat's name: Sandstripe Rank: warrior Main fur color: sandy-colored Markings: creamy brown brindle stripes on legs and white paws Distinguishing features: a slightly twisted right forepaw, torn ears Gender: she-cat Eyecolor: jade green ( She has a gold necklace) Cat's name: Rubblekit Rank: kit Main fur color: flecked, brown and white Markings: none Dinstinguishing features: a badly torn ear Gender: she-cat Eyecolor: stormy green ( She has really long fur) LAST ONE IS Cat's name: Ghostwhisper Rank: elder Main fur color: black Markings: white chest, tail tip, three paws, muzzle, and one ear Distinguishing features: part of his tail has scars on it Gender: tom Eyecolor: yellow Thanks, a make them anytime '- Platinumstar1257 Project Charart Question Hey, Elorisa. :) I'm a new Apprentice on Project Charart and wanted to ask a quick question. Can Apprentices make and post Chararts for approval (like either real character arts or like chararts for requests and stuff)? RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 14:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 14:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nightwish heh heh i like Nemo by nightwish, the album once is epic Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 03:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Request Sorry it took so long. Nightshine 00:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) re: Speedpaint? Certainly I'll do a speedpaint of your lovely character. Would you like to pick out the song? 00:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Here it is~ And the finished piece: http://shellythelast.deviantart.com/#/d3wqhol 23:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|left Hello. I'm Shadewing. ^^ I don't think we've ever spoken before, but I just wanted to say, I do love your chararts. :) SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 00:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nice to meet you as well. *bows* I like your name. I used to think it was Elorisia, then I finally read it carefully, xD SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 00:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Te he cool. xD And what's Selene Nocturne mean? Is it just a nick name? SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 00:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing A ha I see :) SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 00:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Your charrie on your profile is sweet. Just sweet. xD Senbonzakura'''Dance of the Cherry Blossoms... 21:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing No prob. I should probably do a Halloween charrie too. Too bad I don't have time. Meh, I'll probably just stick with my Hollystar. Mottles are my best friend. ;) 02:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing RE: Quick Question I reverted it because the background of that image was a still from a video game (resident evil, if my memory serves me) without attribution to the source. That's copyright infringement. 14:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup? What's a Jiang-shi? :D 23:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, that's cool. I thought it was Japanese. 23:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Signature Policy I hate to limit your creativity, but you constantly change your signature, and, according the the signature policy, you can't do that. To be honest, I don't know you as "Criminal Scum" so it wouldn't be considered a common nickname, and your talk page link has more than the allotted number of words. Please change it and keep it consistent. Thanks, 02:32 Mon Oct 17 Siggy Sorry, was trolling and noticed your siggy. *pokes mine* Sky- Stop right there criminal scum! 00:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, who doesn't recognise that classic line? ;D Sky- Stop right there criminal scum! 01:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) >:D Stealing is wrong. tsk tsk. Sky- Stop right there criminal scum! 02:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Elorisa, your signature violates the Signature Policy, and needs to be changed. Please do so, and if you don't within 24 hours, there will be consequences. You've been told about this multiple times. 04:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Name: Vipertail Gender: she-cat Color: white with a calico (black and orange) tail Eyes: bright blue Rank: warrior Hair length: short Thanks! Sweetwater123 19:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re; Ya youre doing it right. Go ahead. 19:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. How's life? :) (If I'm annoying you at all, feel free to ignore me.) 00:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing 'Tis good with me. :) I just noticed your "Epicface's Den" thing. Nice. :P 01:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lol wow. x3 01:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Your Jiang-shi got a makeover. xD 20:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ack! Thanks for telling me! I fixed it. x3 00:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, it's good, just busy. xP How's everything with you? 11:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hi! I've seen you around here! Yet I don't think I've ever talked to you? So wanna be friends? 23:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bullseye If you hadn't noticed before seeing this, I finished him. :3 What do you think? I wasn't sure if you wanted blue Bullseye, or Black... so I went with black! :D 02:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Aha, I like Fox xD 11:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Iz is good. How about you? What's up? 00:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Fox, can you please leave the message at the bottom of my talk next time ;D. Anyways, that cool. I played Manhunt at school, we have a bush, good for cross-country and manhunt ;) Plus, I didn't get caught! x3 I'm very seriosu when it comes to manhunt! 00:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! for the charart! need a charart for Hyomafan and a siginature for that account too 16:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) blossomlight I voted for you in the contest. x3 03:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing No problem. Who's the person in your avatar? 16:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh cool. xD 20:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing *sliidddeeee* Hiya! I thought I might slide my box over here to shout at you very quietly, after all, my mom is trying to sleep. So what's up? ;D . 08:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Punk warrior charart = awesome. Love it. How are you? 17:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, I'm swell. x3 23:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing